Coup D'IaHB: Stolen Kisses
by Darkchilde
Summary: After "Race of a Lifetime", Caitie and Jamie share a stolen moment...


Disclaimer: Well, their not mine! Isn't it amazing!?!? *dimples* They belong to...umm...Disney I guess still owns them. Anyway, not mine. This takes place right after the ice fight in "Race of a Lifetime". Heh. 

Viva La Revolution!

Stolen Kisses

The sun beat down from up above, and no breeze left the air feeling dry and stale. Dust danced in the sunlight, coating everything it came into contact with. The roar of dirt bikes still echoed around the race track, the smell of trees and gasoline mixing together in the oddest way. 

The echo of long gone racers wasn't the only sound to be heard in the nearly empty racetrack. A shriek of laughter, followed by a muffled curse, and then a blood curdling shriek filled the air, as two teenagers did what teenagers do best--goof off. 

Caitie Roth ducked behind a tree, her breathing labored and her heart racing. Pressing a hand to her chest, the dark haired girl tired to catch her breath. Looking down at her shirt, she grimaced, noticing the wet spot the ice had left on her stomach. 

"Ooh, Waite, you are SO going down." She muttered under her breath, peering out from behind her hiding spot. 

Her eyes landed on Jamie Waite, standing in the middle of the dusty track, his head turning this way and that as his deep brown eyes scanned the area, in search of his pray. His eyes swept by Caitie's hiding spot, and she held her breath, hoping that he wouldn't spot her. 

Thankfully, his eyes didn't land on her, and he turned his back to her, searching in vain for her. Caitie's face lit up into a smile as she carefully made her way out from behind the tree, squeezing the ice in her hand into a tight little ball. Oh, Jamie was SO going to get it...

She exploded out of her hiding place, and hurled her ice at Jamie as hard as she could. Caitie let out a muffled little shriek of happiness when she scored a direct hit in the center of his back. He spun around, his dark eyes flashing, a grimace pulling at his full lips. 

"HA! Got ya!" Caitie informed him needlessly, relishing the simple of joy of watching his lips curve back into a smile. 

"Yeah well..." Before she knew what hit her, a handful of carefully shaved, imported Hawaiian ice smacked her in the face. "Got you back!" 

"You jerk!" Caitie screamed in rage, taking off after him as he ran away, the last of his ice gone, his much longer legs and head start soon putting her at a distinct disadvantage. There was just no way she was going to catch up to him. 

The two of them had been engaged in there little "ice war" for nearly an hour now, each of them trying to one up the other one. Brooke, Val, Tyler and Hank had all left about forty five minutes ago, and Jamie and Caitie had promised to meet them for pizza later on, to celebrate Jamie's near winning of the four on four. 

Jamie suddenly dodged behind the bleachers, and Caitie grinned. Perfect--his six foot frame would me more of a hindrance then a help under there. And that meant that he was ripe for the plucking! 

Drawing on a reserves of strength she didn't realize she had, Caitie ducked under the bleachers after him. She skidded to a stop as she went from the blinding light of the open to the shadows under the bleachers. She blinked, hoping her eyes would adjust fast enough that she could spot Jaime before he got a chance to reload. 

"Jamie?" She called, her voice echoing back to her. She strained her ears, searching for any little creak, any clang that would give his position away to her. He had to be under here somewhere--she would have seen him if he had made it back out into the opening. "Jamie, I know you're under here...this isn't funny anymore!" 

Without warning, a pair of iron band arms wrapped around her, and she muffled a shriek of terror. Warmth breath brushed past her ear, and soft stubble tickled her temple, as whoever had her leaned forward to whisper into her ear. 

"Got ya." 

"Let me go, Jamie." Caitie relaxed when she realized who it was, but began to wiggle and squirm, trying to get away from her friend. 

"Why? So you can throw more ice at me? _I _don't think so." Jamie chuckled. 

"Hey, you started it!" She reminded him, wiggling to get free of his strong arms. 

"And I'm going to finish it!" Jamie laughed, and she could just see his eyes sparkling. 

"How?" Caitie challenged, a smirk pulling at her lips. "You don't have anymore ice!" 

"You don't either." Jamie informed her, and she cursed silently when she realized he was right. 

"Draw?" She suggested, looking back over her shoulder at him. 

"I don't DO draws." Jamie informed her, a grin pulling at his lips again. "I win." 

"You do not." Caitie argued, wiggling a bit as she tried to get out of his arms to prove her point. 

"Yes I do." 

"No you don't!" 

"Do too."

"Do not!" 

"Do too." 

"Do---" 

Warm lips were suddenly pressing against hers, tugging and pulling gently, for the briefest of instants. Caitie didn't even have time to shut her eyes before the pleasant pressure was gone, and Jamie's deep voice was whispering in her ear: "Do too." 

Then he was gone, slipping through the darkness like a shadow, leaving her to stare after him in a state of shock, and one thought rolling through her head: What the hell had just happened?! 


End file.
